Moaning Myrtle's Story
by potterharry7
Summary: What was Moaning Myrtle's life like leading up to when she was killed by the basilisk in the girls bathroom, and before she was a ghost?
1. Myrtle

Chapter 1

Myrtle

I was in the Ravenclaw common getting ready to depart to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat on the edge of my bead, polishing my glasses with my sleeve. I carefully placed them back on then adjusted them. I left the common room and descended down the moving staircases. Students from all houses laughed and talked with one another while I walked down the stairs past them alone.

When I arrived at the Great Hall I made my way to the Ravenclaw house table. I sat down and helped myself to some breakfast. I scanned my eyes over the table as everyone talked, laughed, and ate, all avoiding me.

A group of Slytherin girls passing by the table said "Four eyes" when they got close to me. They walked away giggling like friends do. I didn't have any friends. It was probably the way I looked, with my large glasses. But I needed them. Without them, I wouldn't be able to see. I sighed. It was only a small jab. If someone really hurt me, I would go to the girl's bathroom on the first floor and just cry. Sometimes, the boys would call me Moaning Myrtle. But that only made me cry harder.

Breakfast was almost over. My next class was Potions, with Snape.

I sighed and heaved my books off the table and headed in the direction of class.

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! After a few reviews I will do some more chapters! If I do more chapters, they will be longer than this one!**


	2. Hogsmeade

Chapter 2

Hogsmeade

I trudged out of Potions feeling exsausted. I rubbed my weary eyes and started making my way to my next class. Snape of course had given me a hard time. We had to follow a potion from the textbook, and even if those Slytherins made a mistake, he didn't seem to notice. I was tired of it. I sighed. Next I had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Maybe things would be better in this class.

I walked into the classroom. Professor was at her desk shuffling some papers.

"Good Morning Myrtle,"she said warmly. She was always kind to her students.

I smiled shyly and took my seat.

"All right class, back to your seats," she said addressing the children who were talking to their friends around the classroom.

Once everyone took their seats, the Professor started speaking.

"All right children, today we will learn about a place called Hogsmeade."

The children started whispering excitedly. What was all the fuss about?

"Hush now. I know those of you who heard about it are very excited. But let me finish. You see, Hogsmeade is the only all-Wizarding village in Britian. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Those of you who have heard of it know that only third years and above are allowed to visit. But this year, we decided to accept first and second years for a visit. But you must remain with the head of your house at all times. Tomorrow during breakfast at the Great Hall, if you receive a parent signature by owl, then you are allowed to participate in this activity. No exceptions. Any questions see me after class. Thank you. Class dissmised."

I grabbed my books and headed into the hallway. Hogsmeade sounded amazing. I hoped my parents would give me permisson to visit.

I headed to the library to find out a little more about Hosmeade like what kind of shops it had.

When I arrived at the library I was greeted by Madam Irma Prince. I smiled and made my way to the shelfs. I had finally found what I was looking for. A book on Hogsmeade.

I found an area where I could sit. I opened the book to the first page. It listed the names of the shops:

Three Broomsticks

Zonko's Joke Shop

Honeydukes

MadamPuddifoot's Tea Shop

Hog's Head

Dervish & Banges

Gladrags Wizardwear

Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop

Owl Post Office

Hogsmeade Station

All those shops sounded interesting. I flipped to the next page.

_The Shrieking Shack._

The Shrieking Shack? It sounded kind of eerie.

I looked at the big clock on the wall. I should be heading to the Great Hall for lunch soon.

I placed my book back on the shelf. Then, I grabbed my textbooks and dashed to the Great Hall. I ran into a tall slytherin on my way. He frowned at me then pushed up his sleeves and formed his hands into fists. I look of horror flooded my face before I sprinted faster to the Great Hall.

_Great another bully, I thought _as I arrived at the Great Hall.


	3. Permission

Chapter 3

Permission

(next day)

I sat in the Great Hall, jittery with excitement. The owl post would be here soon and I would find out if I had permission to go to Hogsmeade or not. This would be a great chance for anyone under the third year.

Just then, a large brown owl swooped down and onto the table, knocking some food and plates down in the process. The owl had an envelope adressed Myrtle on it.

I took the letter from the owl's mouth excitedly. I tore the envelope open and scanned the letter to see what it said:

_I, Myrtle's parent/guardian give her premission to visit Hogsmeade._

I don't think I could have been happier! All the happiness was swelling inside of me. I clutched the slip to me and gathered the rest of my things. I couldn't wait to visit Hogsmeade!

_(next day)_

"All right students, those of you that have your premission slips please come up front," called Professor McGonagall.

I made my way to the front of the crown and handed the Professor my slip.

"Thank you Myrtle," she said kindly. "All right students, those of you who have turned in your slips, follow me. Please get in an orderly line."

All the students hurried to form a line. I was more near the back of it, but I didn't mind.

We followed Professor McGonagall into Hogsmeade, bundled up in all our winter clothing. It was winter and it was snowing outside. I gasped at the sight before me.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shopes were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreathes on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Professor McGonagall brought my attention back to her.

"The first shop we will be visiting is the Three Broomsticks Inn. Please follow me."

"Professor McGonagall! How wonderful to see you and your students! How about a glass of steaming hot butterbeer to warm them up?" asked a tall lady as we entered the Three Broomsticks.

"That would be wonderful Madam Rosmerta, thank you. All right students, find a seat and Madam Romerta will bring you a drink."

I found an empty booth where no one was sitting. After a while, I was served some nice, hot butterbeer.

It was delicious. It completley warmed my body up, from head to toe.

"All right students, now that you are finishing up, we will move on to the next shop. Thank you Madam Rosmerta by the way," she added smiling.

"Your quite welcome," she answered. "Come back any time."

We trailed out of the Three Broomsticks nice and warm.

Next, we entered Zonko's Joke Shop.

"In here students, you can buy things like Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, Sugar Quills, and Nose-Biting Teacups and much more. You may take a moment to look around. If you have some gold on you then you may puchase an item if you wish."

I wandered around the store. I saw something that was labled _Nose-Biting Tea Cup. _

I thought of buying one but what would I do with it.

"Students please make your final purchases and line back up. We are going to the next shop soon."

Once everyone was back and in line we departed from Zonko's. We rentered the cold and snow and made our way to the next shop.

We entered a shop called Honeydukes. As soon as we entered everyone left the line and ran about the store. Honeydukes was a sweet shop and it smelled extremely good. I was glad that I didn't spend my gold at Zonko's. I would probably end up spending it all here.

I started to browse the walls and shelf for candy and sweets. I looked at a bag of candy on the shelf. _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. _I grabbed a bag. I would definetly be buying a bag.

I also grabbed a bag of Jelly Slugs. I went up and payed for the candy and then went outside to wait for the others.

I opened the bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and closed my eyes. I reached in and grabbed one, trying to guess the flavor. Tartar Sauce. I forced myself to finish the bean before closing the bag. I hated tartar sauce.

Professor called us back in and then we formed a line.

Our next stop was Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"This is just a tea shop," informed Professor McGonagall. "We are not stoping for tea. You already had your butterbeer. Come along."

Next, we entered Dervish & Bangs.

"Dervish & Bangs is a shop that sells and repairs magical instruments. I don't think any of you need anything repaired so let us move on."

We moved on to Gladrags Wizardwear.

"This students is a clothing store. It is also common for selling socks. Take a moment to look around if you wish."

I quickly browsed the store and came back to the line.

"Perhaps some of you need a new quill?" suggested Professor McGonagall as we entered Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. A few people about some quills, including me.

"You have your quills? Good. Moving on," she said.

Next we traveled to the Hog's Head.

"I know we skipped the Hogsmeade station and the Owl Post Office but if you need to send a letter you can just do it at the castle," Professor told us.

"All right. This is the last shop we are visiting. Why don't we all have on last butterbeer before we head back to the castle?" she suggested.

We each bought a butterbeer. I don't think I could ever get tired of the drink.

After that we returned back to the castle. The other three houses had taken their tour earlier. Gryffindor was the last house to take the tour.

"All right students we have returned. I hope you enjoyed our tour in Hogsmeade. This will be the only tour until you are in third year and can go officialy. You may now proceed to the Great Hall for supper."

I walked to the Great Hall so happy.

**A/N: I know only third years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade but I really love that place and I wanted Myrtle to experience it before she died because she would never make it to third year. And the quote about hogsmeade and the christmas card is not mine. It's J.K. Rowlings.**


End file.
